Chibi Chaos
by PompusRompus
Summary: The Akatsuki gets turned into rowdy chibis and it's up to Konan and Pein to care for the little bunch. Too bad none of them feel like behaving.


**I know I need to update DBZ Kindergarten, but dammit it's coming out right after this fanfic (tomorrow or today). If you read it and want more right now, then I am sorry. How long has it been since I've updated any of my old fanfics from DBZ? A while I think…no YEARS! DAMN! Anyway, you might be wondering, WTF does any of hat have to do with the Akatuski in kindergarten? Nothing really except I saw that someone (well some people) were following/favoriting DBZ kindergarten. I reread over it because I said I was putting that off for too long and decided to remind myself of the events of the whole story only to get inspired.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this. I would most likely make it happen…kind of.**

* * *

Pein was annoyed beyond reason. All of his subordinates with the exception of Konan were small children. Someone tried poisoning them with gas, but it turned them into whiny little brats that kept interrupting his work. Speaking of brats, Sasori was drawing a dick on the wall while humming.

"SASORI!" He yelled at the small boy. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ME ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Draw!" he said cutely. "Giraffe!"

"What?" he looked. To him, it looked like a dick with a tail and three legs with two eyes on the tip. "Get out of here!"

"But I wanna…"

"I'll spank you if you don't get your butt outta here!"

"You're not my daddy!" He made a face at the man. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Before Pein could yell at the child, Deidara came in sobbing. "Leeeaaadeeer!"

"What, Deidara?"

"Hidan punched me!" Deidara cried while holding his arm.

"Hidan!" Pein called for the albino. Suddenly Kisame ran into the room covered in mud while yelling that he was naked and proceded to rub his ass on the wall. Kakuzu, who followed the shark into the room, found this hilarious. "Kisame Hoshigaki! Get your ass off the wall NOW!"

"Sorry about that, Pein." Konan came into the room and grabbed Kisame's hand. "Come on, Kisame. It's bath time."

"Take the other ones with you two. I'm trying to work." He said gesturing toward the other children in the room.

Konan nodded and took the children out. However Deidara came back in. "My arm still hurts!"

"GROW SOME BALLS!" Deidara jumped back, not used to be spoken to like that and left.

While Konan cleaned up Kisame, the rest of the children were in the living room playing with various blocks and toys. The purple haired woman was glad that Kakuzu had found no value in money to care how much money she had spent paying for the toys, which was a lot considering the children's expensive tastes. Hopefully they would be able to take the toys back after turning the kids back into adults.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

"Okay, children." Konan said while standing outside of the store with the children. "You all get to pick a couple of toys you want from here. However only get what you will play with. Got it?"

"Yes!" All of the children said.

"Good…another thing…misbehave and you won't get any toys." She then led the children inside. She quickly distracted by a 7 year old throwing a tantrum while his mother tried to quiet him.

"I WANT IT! I WANT IT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the child jumped up and down crying before he dropped to the ground screaming and kicking. "YOU'RE MEAN! I HATE YOU!"

"Steven! Please calm down!" His mother pleaded looking embarrassed.

"NO! WAAAAAAAAH!" He continued kicking and yelling his lungs out.

"Fine! You can get the toy if you hush!" She gave into her son's demand.

"YEAH!" The child jumped up and hugged the toy.

"Goodness. Some children just don't know how to act in public." Konan shook her head as the pair walked off. "I'm glad the children are so obedient."

She turned around only to see the children were gone. She sighed and went off to go look for them. The first one she spotted was Sasori staring at a bunch of tvs for sale which were showing a puppet show. "Sasori! There you are. You shouldn't run off without me. Where are the others?"

"Puppets!" the 3 year old said pointing.

"I see." she said grabbing his hand. "We can get you a puppet, but don't run off like that again."

"Ok!" he sucked his thumb.

Konan placed the child in the cart and went off looking for the other members. Konan asked a few people if they saw the children, but none of them did. Did they leave without her? She hoped not. They were practically just babies! If any of them got hurt, she'd not only be at fault, but she'd also feel bad. She couldn't stand a child being harmed in any way, shape, or form. What if a rogue ninja saw them? Konan felt like crying when suddenly a small tug on her dress caught her attention.

"Deidara! There you are!" she picked him up and tried putting him in the cart with Sasori. He wiggled and kept saying no. "What are you doing saying no?"

"Toy!"

"Hold my hand and show me." She said hanging on tight to the child's hand. Deidara lead the way to the art isle where he showed her what she wanted. Unsurprisingly he wanted play dough but it was the 50 pack kind. What the hell were they doing selling a 50 pack anyways? Still it would keep him and the others quiet for a while.

"That's a lot of dough," She said picking it up.

"That's not a toy," said Sasori.

"Yes it is!" said Deidara.

"No it's not!" said the red head.

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Whatever!" said Konan. "He can get it."

She tossed the play dough into the cart, placed Deidara inside, and pushed the cart along. She found Kisame, Kakazu, and Itachi in the office supplies section where she found clumps of Itachi and Kisame's hair on the floor. As it turned out, the kids had been playing "Haircut" and had found a great pair of scissors to snip with. Now she was relieved she hadn't gotten those kids scissoring for the children. To her annoyance, the other kids were pulling toys off of the shelves and giggling at their mess. Konan was glad when she was finally able to scoop the kids into the cart and get out of there as fast as she could. Next time when they needed toys, Pein was taking them.


End file.
